Nyotalia
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Hoy es día de reunión mundial; pero, ni siquiera Alemania, es capaz de prestar atención a nada de lo que le rodea. ¿Qué diantres había pasado anoche para que quedaran así de agotados? ¿Conexión de universos paralelos? ¿Qué me he fumado?
1. Nyotalia

EDITO: Quería recordar mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale). Allí podéis seguir mis vivencias, alegrías y tristezas. Lo que me hace reír y demás cosas xDDD También podéis hablarme de tú a tú ;D Lo visito cada 5 segundos xDDD No tengo vida.

* * *

Hola!^^

He traído esto completo en un tiempo récord para mí :D Es que estaba viedo imágenes en de las nyotalias y vi a Rusia con su Fem!, a USA con la suya y etc... y me dije: ¿Qué pasaría si, en algún bizzaro momento, los países encontraran a su genderbender? Pues esto es lo que me salió.

Ojito que lo hice con muuuuuuucho sueño y quizás por eso los países salen tan adormilados aquí xDDD

Pueso, como de costumbre, mis recomendaciones de música:

— _Blue Lips_- Regina Specktor

Ale! Ordeno que leáis!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia NO me pertence, si el caso fuera contrario a éste, Prusia no estaría solo (pero seguiría siendo genial) y el AleIta dominaría el mundo! Kesesesese~**

* * *

Aquella mañana no se sentía igual.

Era reunión mundial, pero todos iban medio zombis, casi como Grecia, pero peor.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los de siempre: Alemania arrastrando a Italia consigo, luego Inglaterra con unas ojeras que le llegaban a los pies; y Canadá, pero ese no cuenta, así que sólo había tres países en la sala. Hasta ahora.

— ¡El _Hero_ está aquí!- gritaba Alfred corriendo hacia su lugar de la mesa, pero tropezó y en su trayecto hacia el suelo se dio contra el pico de la mesa en la frente; y, ahora sí, llegó al suelo. Pero no se levantó.

— Estúpido...- gruño cierto ingles- No deberías correr a...- no pudo continuar por el enorme bostezo que soltó en ese momento antes de desmayarse encima de la mesa y roncar sin consideración a los demás de la sala.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que oigo? ¿_Anglaterre_, nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación...?- estaba llegando Francia dispuesto a fastidiarle la mañana a Arthur, pero se sorprendió de verlo así de inconsciente. Trató de acercársele, pero no vio al americano y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, despertando a Italia.

— ¡Doitsu, Doitsu! ¿A que no sabes el sueño que he tenido?- no parecía más adormilado que de costumbre, pero Alemania se sorprendió de la rapidez y la fluidez del movimiento con el que Feliciano había separado la frente de la madera y lo había mirado como si la media hora que pasó en esa posición y roncando levemente no hubiera existido nunca.

— No sé qué sueño has tenido, Italia...- contestó con un suspiro, luchando contra sus ojos que luchaban por cerrarse. No había dormido mucho.

— Soñé que una bella _signorina_ hablaba conmigo y, ¿Sabes qué más?- pequeñas nubecitas y burbujitas aparecieron a su alrededor que, junto a la manera en que la cabeza del italiano se balanceaba, Ludwig supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo consciente al otro.

— No, no sé qué más pasó.

— Dijo que se llamaba Felicia, ¡Casi como yo! Ve~- y cayó otra vez sobre la mesa inconsciente.

— _Qué raro... yo he soñado casi lo mismo..._- Ludwig sí había escuchado lo que decía Feliciano, al contrario de lo que probablemente algunas fans piensan- _Pero era una chica parecida a mí que se llamaba Greta..._- buscó en sus recuerdos el sueño del día anterior, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más sueño le daba hasta que al final se quedó dormido al lado de Italia.

— Esto... ¿Ludwig-san?- Japón sacudió levemente a su compañero luchando para que se despertara, hasta que al final lo hizo y se encontró con los ojos azules del rubio. Estaba despeinado y con unas ojeras que se le caían.- ¿E-Está bien? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo...?

— No, no hace falta- intentó sonreír y se enderezó en su asiento antes de volver a peinarse hacia atrás y prosiguió- Es que anoche no dormí mucho y ahora tengo sueño.

— ¿Podría saber la razón?- Japón miró unos momentos a Italia, que seguía durmiendo la mona; y luego a Alemania, imaginando mil y una cosas.

— Al parecer él- señaló a Feliciano con el pulgar- y yo tuvimos el mismo sueño. Una chica parecida a nosotros.

— ¡Oh!- soltó de repente el asiático sentándose al lado de su compañero- Yo soñé algo parecido.

— ¿Ah sí?- Alemania cruzó los brazos encima del escritorio y dijo antes de volver a quedarse dormido encima de sus brazos-: Es extraño...

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, la sala empezó a llenarse de países, algunos más dormidos que otros, siendo arrastrados por sus compañeros y amigos más cercanos. Este era el caso de Grecia y Turquía, de China y Corea del Sur (increíblemente Yao era muy fuerte), y también a Iván le tocó llevar a Yekaterina.

— ¡Esto es increíble-aru!- gritó China antes de tirar el cuerpo de su hermano en la silla más cercana.

— Yao, no creo que sea sólo Yong Soo- sonrió sinceramente Rusia acercándose a su amigo- Parece que es algo generalizado, ¿Da~?

En efecto, ya casi estaban todos los países presentes; pero los despiertos, conscientes, cuerdos... Mejor dejémoslo en despiertos... se podían contar con los dedos de una mano. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso... sospechoso... muy sospechoso para ser cierto.

— ¡Vamos a ver!- gritó de repente USA- ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo está así de dormido!

— ¡No grites!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿No ves que hay gente que intenta dormir?

— Las hamburguesas te están afectando el cerebro más de lo que pensaba- este había sido Inglaterra, claramente.

— Pero es que... Me parece que es porque tengo sueño.

— Eso no es una gran novedad- apuntó Francia acercándose a curiosear- Al parecer todo el mundo aquí está igual.

— ¿Y por qué tú estás adormilado?

— Anoche tuve un _rêve_, _mon ami_...- comenzó a relatar-... en el que una bella chica francesa afirmaba que era yo mismo. ¡Incluso había copiado mi hermoso nombre! Pero el suyo era más femenino: _Francisse..._- ronroneó el nombre.

— ¡Eh!- se emocionó Alfred- ¡Yo igual! ¡Ella era tan divertida, guapa y emocionante como yo!

— Y... ¿Cómo se llamaba?- dijo Inglaterra con curiosidad.

— Te lo diré sólo si me dices cómo se llamaba la tuya.

— ¿Cómo sabes que...?- se puso rojo como los tomates de España- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Sí, me rindo!- miró hacia otro lado muy _tsunderemente_(?)- Se llamaba... Alice...

— ¡Ja,ja, ja...!- saltó USA con su acostumbrada risa- La verdad es que ese nombre le pega a tu versión femenina. ¡La mía era Ashley!

— ¿Versión femenina?- todo el mundo detuvo todo lo que hacía y se quedaron en silencio a lo que dijo Francis. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Esas misteriosas chicas que se parecían sospechosamente a ellos podrían ser ellos mismos en chica? Todo apuntaba a que sí.- Es cierto... sólo una persona tan _merveilleux_ como yo puede hacer _esas cosas_- algunos tragaron fuerte por la incertidumbre de _qué clase de cosas_ podría hacer Francia a sí mismo-, así que esa chica tiene que ser yo por fuerza.

Hubo más silencio que antes, mientras algunos procesaban la idea de haberse visto a ellos mismos en versión femenina, pero otros simplemente seguían durmiendo.

— ¡Oye!- se escuchó a Hungría desde su asiento- Yo no soñé con una chica, él se llamaba Laszlo- dijo volviéndose a sentar.

— ¿Él?- soltó Prusia cerca de ahí- Uy... me das miedo... ¿Quién sabe qué _clase de cosas_ podrías haber hecho...?

¡PLONK! Sartenazo en la boca.

— Yo también soñé con un chico- dijo Taiwán, sentada al lado de Japón- Pero no recuerdo el nombre. Era muy amable y se parecía a mí.

— Por alguna extraña razón- el susurro bajo de Rusia se pudo escuchar perfectamente-, yo soñé con una chica, Anya, quien era perseguida por...- miró significativamente a su hermana Belarús y luego se estremeció. _Menos mal que al final pudimos hablar tranquilos..._, pensó.

— Yo vi a un chico- declaró Bielorrusia seca y tajante- él me entendía.- sólo con eso todo el mundo supo toda la historia que había detrás: el "espejo" de Natasha perseguía al "espejo" de Rusia, tal y como en la realidad. Una gotita se resbaló por la frente de muchos.

— Creo que todo esto quiere decir todos hemos tenido el mismo sueño: una persona igual a nosotros, pero del sexo contrario.- aclaró las cosas Alemania despertando a Italia.

— Ve~

— Y con nuestra misma personalidad- completó Francia. Hubo algo más de silencio en el que gente volvió a quedarse dormida.- Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué estamos así de...dormidos.

— Todo lo que sé es que cuando me desperté me sentí como si no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada.- dijo Alemania.

— Yo también.

— Y yo.

— Otra cosa, que al parecer nadie se había fijado: ¿Por qué razón del destino todo el mundo ha soñado lo mismo?- Austria volvió a sorber de su taza de té.- ¿Alguna respuesta, Inglaterra o Noruega?

— Nada- dijo el noruego.

— Yo no sé nada...- contestó el anglosajón con sinceridad, pero frunció el ceño y rebuscó en un maletín que traía hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: un enorme libro viejo y polvoriento.

— ¿Siempre traes eso contigo?- señaló Estados Unidos el libro de conjuros del inglés.

— Sí- dijo solamente antes de abrirlo por el medio y pasar páginas desaforadamente.- ¡Aquí está! ¡Lo encontré!- se puso a leer con una sonrisa.

— Y...¿Qué dice?- preguntó Francia al cabo de unos minutos de lectura.- ¿Dice algo sobre lo que nos ha pasado?

— No mucho- nuevamente tenía las cejas casi juntas en un expresión entre concentrada y enfadada-, aquí dice que una vez cada muchos años, dos mundos totalmente diferentes pero iguales se conectan a través de los sueños. Pero sólo una noche.

— ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Rusia pensativo.

— Sí.- contestó cerrando el libro.

— Ya veo...- todos se perdieron en sus recuerdos del sueño de la noche anterior, cayendo en la cuenta de que las chicas (o chicos) parecían igual de extrañados como ellos por el encuentro, pero hablaron como si nada. Incluso Iván había descubierto que sí que había algo divertido en torturar a los bálticos, y que Anya (con su pala) daba incluso más miedo que él. Era maja, fue la conclusión de Rusia.

El encuentro de Inglaterra fue algo similar, pero vergonzoso. Por algún motivo, los sueños del anglosajón y su antigua colonia se fusionaron en algún momento porque conoció a Ashley sin darse cuenta.

Otros sueños también se fusionaron, como el de Italia y Alemania; o el de China con Corea (fue una experiencia vergonzosa que Yao no desea recordar); o el de Prusia, Hungría y Austria (Hungría recordaba haber dado sartenazos a la versión femenina de Gilbert).

Conclusión: no hicieron nada en esa reunión, se fueron a comer medio adormilados, y se olvidaron de pedir su opinión a Canadá... Bueno, en realidad eso no era importante...

¿De quién estaba hablando?

**_En otro lugar, quizás galaxias y universos más lejos..._**

— ¿Te acuerdas del sueño raro?- se oía una voz femenina muy suave- Era un chico muy divertido. ¡Incluso se llamaba Feliciano! ¡Y era italiano!

— El chico de mi sueño también era amable, pero me pareció raro lo que noté con ese italiano...- Una chica rubia, alta y de ojos azules caminaba por un pasillo con la que habló antes.- Me cayó bien.

Cerraron una puerta, la de la sala de juntas, donde resolvieron algunos problemas internacionales de forma ordenada; excepto algunos incidentes relacionados con cierta francesa y cierta inglesa. Siempre sacaban alguna conclusión útil de aquellas quedadas... al contrario de lo que pudieron apreciar la mayoría a través de sus sueños.

De repente, la puerta se abrió sola y un oso de peluche con un lacito en la oreja derecha salió flotando de ahí. Felicia lo miraba horrorizada. ¡Por Dios! ¡Era _el_ osito volador del que tanto hablaban!

— Te...Tengo miedo...- susurró a su compañera mientras se aferraba a ella temblorosa.

— Tranquila, seguro que no es nada...- y así, abrazadas, salieron del lugar con la incertidumbre de si algún día volverían a ver a esos chicos tan raros y peculiares.

**OMAKE:**

— Creo que me han vuelto a olvidar...- susurraron ambos Canadá sin darse cuenta al mismo tiempo, a pesar de estar tan separados uno del otro.

— ¿Quién eres?- otra vez, al mismo tiempo, dijeron los ositos.

— Soy Canadá...

* * *

TA DA! FIN

Gracias de antemano por sus reviews... _**porque... le daréis al botón de abajo, ¿Da~? **_


	2. 1º sueño que debería quedarse donde está

EDITO: No os olvidéis de mi twitter. Gilbrda (ya sabéis, añadís el arroba, ese simbolito tan gracioso que parece una "a")

* * *

Hola! ^^

Bueno, seguramente os estéis preguntando qué es esto, pues la respuesta es que recibía un par de reviews que me decían que debería continuarlos. Yo pensé lo mismo, aunque lo vi desde otra perspectiva: Decidí hacer los sueños de cada personaje, bueno algunos en parejas, y subirlos en el fic.

**MIRAD LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA AL FINAL PLZ!**

* * *

**_Sueños que deberían quedarse donde están, versión AleIta _**

Al principio Alemania lo vio todo muy blanco y vacío. _¿Dónde diablos estoy?_, pensó y levantó una mano, luego la otra. Miró su ropa y se dio cuenta que estaba misteriosamente con su uniforme militar y la cruz seguía en su cuello. Como buen soldado comprobó si estaba armado o si podría utilizar algo como arma, por lo que dio con la cuchilla que siempre guardaba celosamente en una bota, pero no la sacó.

Se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar algo en la lejanía, seguido de pasos.

— ¡Alemania~!- esa forma de gritarlo era indiscutible, pero la voz no le cuadró. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe en tres...dos...uno...

Soportó el repentino peso de alguien en su espalda, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido. _Qué diablos..._, pensó al sentir algo blandito chocar con su espalda, algo que normalmente no sentía con los abrazos efusivos de Italia. Miró los brazos blancos que rodeaban su cintura, pero no pudo analizarlos detenidamente porque se apartaron bruscamente.

— Tú no eres Alemania...- susurró una voz inconfundiblemente femenina a sus espaldas y se giró, encontrándose con una chica no muy bajita de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta alta y un rizo que le salía de detrás de su oreja izquierda.- ¿Q-Quién eres t-tú?- tartamudeó asustada, pero cuadrándose en caso de tener que pegarle a alguien. Alemania se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que la chica se veía muy mona con esas lagrimillas en los ojos y temblando de pies a cabeza. Se sonrojó imperceptiblemente.

— Disculpe señorita- contestó educadamente pasándose la mano por sus cabellos rubios, una manía que tenía desde su infancia- No nos hemos visto nunca, ¿Podría saber su nombre...?

— ¿Yo?- preguntó ella relajándose por la amabilidad del extraño- Me llamo Italia, Italia Veneciana. ¡Pero puedes llamarme Felicia~!

_WTF!_, pensó Ludwig al escuchar eso. ¿Sería alguna especie de broma? ¿Italia habría tomado alguna extraña poción -o comida- de Inglaterra? ¿Francia le habría obligado a travestirse? No, se respondió a la vez que la chica parecía auténticamente una chica.

La miró de pies a cabeza buscando algo que le dijera que era el mismo Italia de su realidad, pero antes de que pudiese articular alguna pregunta se vio sorprendido por otro abrazo.

— Ve~- susurró la chica con la cabeza en el pecho del alemán- Eres tan parecido...

_Definitivamente, es una chica_, pensó sonrojado al sentirlo _todo_ del cuerpo femenino en su piel, a través de la ropa. Se golpeó mentalmente y liberó los brazos para apartar la chica lo suficiente como para mirar su rostro, asombrándose del enorme parecido.

— Eres igualito...- ella levantó una mano y acarició las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio con suavidad- ¡Incluso te sonrojas igual!- rió poniéndose de puntillas para darle un acostumbrado beso en la mejilla al otro.

— ¡Ve~!- se aproximó a toda velocidad otro grito espantando a la chica italiana, pero ella no se separó de Alemania- ¡Doitsu~! creía que me querías!- llegó al lado del rubio y se incrustó en su espalda consiguiendo sacar todo el aire de los pulmones al pobre Ludwig.

_Son la misma persona…_, pensó luchando por recuperar el aliento, y encerrado en medio de los dos Italias, ella delante y él atrás, pero los dejó estar; luego se cansarían como bien sabía.

— ¿¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!- rugió una mujer mientras se acercaba corriendo y atrapando a la italiana del alemán por el cuello de la camisa.

— Ve~ ¡No me hagas daño!- gritó al chica viéndose suspendida en el aire y pataleando sin parar de moverse. Se balanceó y logró soltarse finalmente, pero abrazó a la mujer rubia de ojos azules que acababa de llegar.

— ¿Pero qué...?- susurró Alemania mirando los ojos azules muy parecidos a los suyos. _Supongo que, viendo cómo esa chica dice ser Italia, la otra debo ser yo..._- ¿Eres Alemania?- preguntó sorprendiendo al italiano de su espalda.

— Sí- contestó ella muy segura evaluando con la mirada al hombre que tenía delante y controlando el sonrojo de sus mejillas por tener a cierta chica enterrando su cara en su pecho.- ¿Y tú eres...?

— Soy Alemania, también- contestó Ludwig antes de coger el brazo de Feliciano y tirar de él hasta posicionarlo justo delante suya con algo menos que delicadeza. Ignoró los débiles quejidos del italiano- Y éste es Italia.

— ¿Cómo puedes probarme eso?- la rubia entrecerró los ojos desconfiada. _Sí, somos iguales_, asintió mentalmente Alemania- Dime algo que sólo yo podría saber.

— El término "Alemania" proviene del latín, y era el que usaban en el Imperio Romano para referirse a la tribu germánica que colindaba con ellos, los "Alamanes" - dijo muy seguro Alemania. Eso lo aprendió cuando era pequeño.

— Muy bien- dijo la otra todavía sin moverse e ignorando que los dos Italias estaban lloriqueando- Pero no me convences.

— De acuerdo- susurró Alemania mientras buscaba en su memoria algo que sirviera y dio con algo útil- Pero no me niegues, ‹‹Pequeña Alemania›› que somos la misma persona- sonrió al utilizar el término el cual hubo gente que alguna vez utilizó para referirse a él, y supuso que la chica tuvo su misma vida.

En efecto, ella se quedó estupefacta y relajó la postura mirando de nuevo al alemán de pies a cabeza antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja y acercarse lentamente. Como único sonido en el lugar el taconeo de las botas, las dos chicas llegaron a su lado y la rubia levantó el brazo derecho.

— Muy bien, te creo- se estrecharon las manos suavemente, con las manos enguantadas- Pero la pregunta importante es, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué nos ha traído?

— Tu tampoco crees que es un sueño- dijo Alemania sin necesidad de preguntar, pero ella asintió- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

— Ve~, Doitsu, eres un maleducado~- frunció el ceño Feliciano y corrió a abrazar a la alemana, quien se sonrojó incontrolablemente. Vale, puede que se deje abrazar por Felicia, ya que es otra chica, pero nunca antes ella había sido abrazada de _esa manera_ por ningún chico- Yo me llamo Feliciano~

— ¡D-De acuerdo!- la alemana luchó para separarse empujando al chico- M-Me llamo Grëtel... ¡Y suéltame ya!

— Feliciano...- le reprendió Lud y lo separó de la pobre chica toda sonrojada- Perdónalo, a veces puede ser...

— Un poco especial...- suspiraron ambos a la vez y luego se echaron a reír. Se notaba que las historias eran las mismas.

— Disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Ludwig- él estrechó la mano enguantada de ella de una forma un tanto fría, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Encantada de conocerte- ella sonrió también, aunque todavía roja como un tomate.

— Ve~- Felicia frunció el ceño- ¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?- hizo un puchero.

Con un suspiro, Ludwig fue hacia la italiana y la abrazó como cuando hacía con Feliciano, sólo que esa chica era algo más bajita (a pesar de que estaba de puntillas con sus tacones blancos), y tenía... ciertas cosas que Feliciano no. Se sonrojó, pero el abrazo no duró mucho porque recibió un placaje por la espalda que no se esperaba por parte de un italiano muy celoso.

— ¡Lud~! ¡Tú ya no me quieres! ¡Buaaaaaaa!- comenzó a sollozar mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del alemán con sus brazos y apretaba con fuerza.

— Feliciano...- le dijo dándose la vuelto y correspondiendo al abrazo.

— Creo... que te comprendo...- murmuró la alemana negando con la cabeza y con la mano en la frente, exactamente el mismo gesto habitual de Ludwig.

— ¿También tienes problemas con su hermano?- preguntó Alemania suspirando y separando a Italia de él.

— Su hermana- corrigió ella también manteniendo distancia entre ella y la castaña. Ambos alemanes se detuvieron bruscamente, cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

— Versión femenina- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Tú también crees...?

— ¿Los países...?

— ¿Género contrario...?

Ambos sacaron sus propias conclusiones apresuradamente y se miraron a los ojos, de un intenso azul cielo, y pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

Ella abrió la boca para decir lo que pensaba, pero la voz no le salió. Sintió que tampoco podía moverse a la vez que su alrededor comenzaba a parpadear, al principio suavemente, pero luego con más violencia; y, sin sentido alguno, todo comenzó a ser tragado por un punto en la lejanía.

Y hubo oscuridad.

— ¡Ve!- Ludwig escuchó un grito muy normal a su lado y abrió los ojos, encontrándose en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama y con... Feliciano a su lado...

— Ya se ha hecho de día...- susurró cuando miró por la ventana y la luz del sol le dio de lleno en los ojos, obligándole a cerrarlos.

— ¡Hoy hay reunión!- soltó de repente el italiano saltando de la cama, pero cayó al suelo y pronto se escucharon sus ronquidos.

— ¡Italia!- gritó Alemania levantándose para ir a su rescate, pero se mareó.- ¿Qué diantres...?

Tenía muchísimo sueño, aunque no sabía por qué. Negó con la cabeza y fue junto a Feliciano para obligarle a vestirse para la reunión.

* * *

De acuerdo, debéis perdonarme por hacerlo taaaaaaan cortito, pero es que la inspiración no me da para mucho más. Estoy metida en un grupo de traducción, estudio (y esto se va poniendo cada vez más negro), escribo otro fic de Crepúsculo que deseo terminar lo antes posible (no me queda mucho) y escribo algo que podría convertirse en un libro si le pongo empeño. Cuando me den ganas lo subiré a FictionPress, pero ahora no hay ganas xDDD Son algo así como mis pensamientos aunque en un escenario de un diario de alguien ficticio, que soy yo por supuesto.

**Ahora, quería preguntar si preferís que suba los sueños aquí, en el mismo one-shot, o en historias separadas. No sé cómo hacerlo para que la gente lo lea... Bah, da igual xDD Como no me lee ni Dios...**

**_Un review, un amigo ^^_ (y una persona menos que Rusia y yo debemos matar)  
**


	3. 2º Sueño que debería quedarse donde está

EDITO: No os olvidéis de mi twitter. Gilbrda (ya sabéis, añadís el arroba, ese simbolito tan gracioso que parece una "a")

* * *

Hola! ^^

He traído el UsUk (un poco fail, debo añadir, porque no soy nada fan de esa pareja en realidad) antes que el Spamano, que es el que pensaba escribir antes. No sé por qué ha resultado así, quizá fue inspiración del momento, porque lo he escrito todo hoy mismo :3

Bueno, tengo mucho sueño y hay cosas poco coherentes en este one-shot pero quería publicarlo hoy :3 Tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Bueno, pues... ¿Apetece Fail!UsUk?

Gracias por leer~!

* * *

**_Sueños que deberían quedarse donde están, versión UsUk_**

Hoy, definitivamente NO era su día.

Primero, recibe una visita indeseada de un indeseado rubio de preciosos ojos azules... ¡Dammit! Ya estaba con cosas raras de nuevo...

Vieron una estúpida película de una estúpida pareja americana y superficial que se quieren y bla, bla bla...

Luego se vio obligado a comer una estúpida hamburguesa con lechuga ¡Él odia la lechuga! ¡Alfred lo sabe bien! Demasiado bien... ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito? Puede...

— Bastardo...- pensó cuando se encaminaba hacia su habitación y la abría, encontrándose de lleno con una estúpida bandera de Estados Unidos de América en su preciada pared- ¡No! Mis pósters no...

Corrió para socorrer sus preciados artículos de "Sex Pistols", uno de sus tesoros desde que acabó la época punk en su casa. Arrancó la bandera con todas sus fuerzas mientras no paraba de gruñir insultos en su idioma hacia su ex-colonia.

Suspirando se encaminó hacia la papelera más cercana para tirar la tela pintada con unos colores tan parecidos a los suyos... ¿Habrá hecho eso a propósito también? Mira que copiar los colores de su preciada _Union Jack_...

Fue al armario y sacó su pijama de scones, uno de sus secretos más guardados a lo largo de los años... Nadie podía saber de esa prenda que normalmente lo ayudaba a tener dulces sueños, que era precisamente lo que más necesitaba después de tan agitado y odioso día.

En el baño se lavó los dientes y se miró unos momentos al espejo, más precisamente su rostro y sus cejas. ¿Tan feas eran? Alfred no paraba de burlarse de él desde hacía tiempo, sobretodo de sus cejas. Arthur no quiere cambiárselas porque son un símbolo de sí mismo, una marca de su identidad, pero se sentía muy mal cuando alguien decía un comentario ofensivo sobre ellas... Repasó las veces que lo molestaban a causa de ellas y no necesitó muchos ejemplos para darse cuenta que se sentía peor cuando _él_ era quien reía sin parar mientras señalaba su rostro.

— ¿Qué me pasa?- dijo frunciendo el ceño, juntando más sus cejas, y algo preocupado- ¡Dammit! Me estaré volviendo un sentimental, seguro que es eso...- apagó la luz del baño y se encaminó hacia su cómoda cama y se recostó sobre ella antes de posar su cabeza en su cómoda almohada (por supuesto decorada con su bandera) y deseando tener dulces sueños.

Pero entonces la visión de un par de ojos azules le obligaron a abrir sus esmeraldas, sorprendido. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba ese día? No paraba de pensar en ese emancipado... Sacudió la cabeza contrariado y luchó para conciliar el sueño con todas sus fuerzas.

Hasta que lo consiguió.

Pero en ese sueño había algo extraño. No estaba con Yosei-san o con su amigo unicornio. Tampoco estaba con sus amigos magos ni veía el usual arco iris, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba todo de color blanco por todas partes y no veía a nadie por allí cerca.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú y qué haces un mi sueño?- escuchó una voz detrás de él y, al girarse encontró a una chica rubia con el cabello recogido en dos coletas y gafas rojas. Fruncía el ceño, enfadada, y tenía las manos en la cadera mientras movía un pie impacientemente esperando una respuesta-

¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, _bastard_?

— ¿A quién le llamas _bastard_?- gruño poniéndose inconscientemente en la misma posición.

— A ti, cara _scone_- entrecerró los ojos- Oye, ¿tus cejas no son... extrañas?

— ¡No te metas con mis cejas!- gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡No me grites!- respondió ella acercándose- Y no pienso que sean... feas, más bien... tienen estilo- se encogió de hombros dejando a Arthur con la boca abierta totalmente.

— ¿D-De verdad lo crees?- dijo un poco sonrojado.

— ¡No pongas esa cara de idiota por una tonterías, _dammit_!- le dijo mirando a otro lado sonrojada también, pero huyendo de encarar al inglés- Por cierto... ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Mmm... Arthur, ¿y tú?- contestó recuperándose de ser elogiado por primera vez por sus prominentes cejas.

— A-Alice...- susurró mirando al suelo, específicamente sus zapatos visibles apenas por la falda abombada.

— Me suenas de algo... ¿Te conozco?- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— ¿Que sólo te sueno del algo?- subió la cabeza la chica, enfadada- ¿¡Cómo puede ser que no conozcas al poderoso imperio de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte!

— ¿Qué?- se quedó Arthur con esa cara de sorpresa y los ojos blancos- ¡Ese es mi nombre, _idiot_!- no le importó que fuera una chica y le tiró de una coleta.

— Suéltame, _bastard_- dijo pegándole una patada en la espinilla al pobre inglés.- ¿Nunca te han dicho que no debes pegar a una señorita?

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que no debes pegar a un a un caballero inglés como yo?- se lamentó el inglés mientras refunfuñaba sobándose la zona golpeada.

— Espera, ¿inglés?- dijo extrañada- _Yo_ soy inglesa también.

— ¿Dos Inglaterra?- preguntaron a la vez sin darse cuenta.

Se miraron unos momentos a los ojos, ambos de color verde esmeralda, sorprendidos y pensando que era una broma.

— ¡Iggy~!- escucharon ambos un grito ensordecedor, pero esta vez era extraño. Más bien parecía que dos personas gritaban a la vez.

Ambos se giraron y vieron cómo dos personas, un chico y una chica, ambos rubios y de ojos azules, corrían hacia ellos dando saltitos de alegría y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡_Dammit_!- gritaron ambos Inglaterra sin darse cuenta.

— No sé qué hago aquí, pero al menos estoy contigo- dijo el chico rubio abrazando a la chica por error mientras que por otro lado era al revés.

— No sé qué haría yo solita- lloró la rubia apretando a Arthur entre sus voluminosos pechos.

— No puedo... respirar...- se quejó el mencionado pataleando y haciendo aspavientos para soltarse.

— Oh, vaya...- dijo Alfred viendo que abrazaba a una refunfuñona chica de dos coletas en vez de a su Inglaterra- Tú no eres Inglaterra...

— ¡Sí lo soy!- se quejó ella- ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Yo soy...- dijo él y Arthur suspiró al esperarse lo que siguió- ¡Soy Estados Unidos de América! ¡Y soy el héroe!

— ¡No!- chillo la chica rubia placando al americano antes de tirarlo al suelo con un bate abollado- ¿Quién eres? ¡Impostor! ¡_Yo_ soy Estados Unidos!

— Espera, espera...- dijo Alice con una gotita en la cabeza- Tranquilízate Ashley. Y no lo mates, por favor.

— Ay...- se quejaba Alfred.

La chica, que ya estaba encima del rubio con el bate preparado entre las manos, miró a la rubia de dos coletas y luego al chico. Finalmente se levantó y alisó la falda, bastante corta debo añadir, algo avergonzada de haberse dejado llevar por sus arranques de nuevo. Intentando tranquilizarse sacó uno de sus adorados _hot dogs_ y comenzó a comerlo sonrojada.

— Lo siento...-murmuró mientras masticaba, pero no se le entendió nada.

— Tranquila...- contestó el único capaz de entender sus palabras- Oye, esa chaqueta es mía.- dijo con una mano en la nombrada.

— ¡No! Es mía- contestó ella cuando acabó con su comida. Se apartó del rubio y corrió hacia Alice asustada- Ese chico intentó quitarme mi preciada chaqueta...- sollozó.

— Eres una llorona... yo no te crié para ser así- suspiró- Tal vez te consentí mucho...

— Un momento- dijo Arthur por fin- ¿Tú la criaste?

— Bueno sí- dijo mirando al suelo- Fue mi...

—... Colonia- completó el inglés también bajando la cabeza- Él entonces es...

— ¡No entiendo!- gritó hiperactiva USA.

— ¡Yo tampoco!- dijo Alfred pero fue junto a Ashley- Yo me llamo Alfred, ¿y tú?

— Ashley- sonrió de oreja a oreja. El chico le caía bien- Soy de Nueva York, ¿y tú?

— ¡Yo también!- respondió abrazando repentinamente a la rubia- Pero antes dijiste que eras Estados Unidos cuando yo lo soy...- murmuró.

— Eso es lo que intentábamos decir- suspiró Alice.

— Al parecer somos nuestros dobles, pero de distinto sexo- también suspiró Arthur.

— Entonces...- dijo Alfred todavía con la chica entre sus brazos.

— Él y yo...- dijo ella mirando un segundo al chico frente a ella y luego se fijó en el parecido entre sui querida Alice y el tal Arthur.

— ¡Somos iguales!- gritaron a la vez.

Alfred comenzó a dar vueltas con la chica en brazos, sin que pareciera importarles que la falda de ella se subía, y riendo como niños pequeños. Al final él la soltó y siguieron riendo sin parar.

— ¡Me has caído bien!- le dijo ella plantándole un beso en la mejilla a Alfred.

— ¡Y tú a mí!- respondió él dándole otro abrazo rompe-costillas a la chica, pero a ella no le importó.

— Son iguales...- suspiraron ambos Inglaterra a la vez.

Entonces todo empezó a cambiar.

El lugar, antes totalmente blanco, fue empequeñeciéndose y Arthur vio un agujero negro en la lejanía pero que se iba haciendo más y más grande conforme pasaba el tiempo. Miró a la extraña pero común pareja de hiperactivos rubios y luego a Alice, quien también miraba a los otros dos, mirando el débil sonrojo que mostraba en sus mejillas. Él también se sonrojó y se removió inquieto, haciéndose notar para la chica.

— ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada.

— Creo que se nos acaba el tiempo- suspiró- Me pregunto si nos volveremos a ver.

— Preguntaré a Yosei-san- se encogió de hombros la inglesa sorprendiendo a Arthur.

— ¿Otra vez con tus cosas raras, Alice?- gritó Ashley acercándose algo mareada y con la ropa arrugada de tanto saltar y dar vueltas.- Sabes perfectamente de que las hadas no...

— ¡No digas eso!- gritaron ambos Inglaterra tapándole la boca a la chica.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!- gritó Alfred notando por primera vez el agujero- Arthur, ¿Qué es eso?- señaló el enorme agujero negro.

— Se acaba este sueño, Alfred- suspiró.

— ¿Es esto un sueño?- preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

— No lo sé- se encogió de hombros.

— Espero volverte a ver- dijo la americana volviendo a aplastar al inglés entre sus pechos.

— Y yo a ti- dijo Alfred abrazando a Alice provocando un sonrojo muy notable.

— Yo soy Canadá...- nadie escuchó los susurros de dos chicos, uno rubio con gafas y un osito de peluche; y una chica de cabello largo con un rizo similar al chico que tenía al lado, que portaba otro osito de peluche pero con un lacito en una oreja- Otra vez me han ignorado...- se lamentaron ambos con una lagrimilla.

Los que se abrazaban se separaron y todo se volvió negro.

Arthur abrió sus ojos verdes ahora en su habitación. ¿Se habría imaginado todo?

— Quién sabe- habló en voz alta sin querer. Volvió a cerrar lo ojos para conciliar el sueño, pero unos rayos del Sol, que comenzaba a salir, lo obligaron a despertarse del todo- ¿Por qué siento que no he dormido nada?- refunfuñó cuando su despertador sonó.- Y ahora reunión...- gruñó para antes levantarse.

Fue a su armario y suspiró. Alice le caía bien, pensó. También fue la primera persona que elogió sus cejas.

Suspiró un poco sonrojado recordando a la chica del sueño, pero entonces recordó a Ashley y su sonrojo se hizo más notable. Era guapa y se veía bien con ese top y la falda... ¡Qué diablos estaba pensado!

— Debo de seguir dormido- se dijo sacando el uniforme militar del armario.

* * *

Ahora contesto al review anónimo:

- **(): **Bueno, ¿Eres Takouda? Porque no sé por qué no pusiste el mismo nombre esta vez... Es más, no hay nombre xDDD Y sí, como puedes comprobar he hecho continuación :3 Y entendí a qué te referías, tranqui. Creo que soy yo la que no se expresa con propiedad, pero voy a seguir subiendo los one-shots de los sueños por aquí :D Gracias por comentar~!

Ale, he cumplido con Hetalia por ahora. Sinceramente no creí tardar tanto en escribir algo de este maravilloso animé. Lo que pasa es que estuve escribiendo sobre Crepúsculo (terminé mi fic ^^) y me siento feliz de escribir. Lo siento por haber tardado tanto ¡Sorry!

**_Por favor, dale al PRECIOSO Y HERMOSO botón de reviews :3_**


End file.
